Dust Devil Has a New Arm
Log Title: Dust Devil Has a New Arm Characters: Dust Devil, Scales, Spike Location: Iacon Medical Center Date: December 17, 2019 TP: non-TP Summary: Spike finishes repairs on Dust Devil Category:2019 Category:Logs As logged by '' Scales '''Log session starting at 20:10:53 on Tuesday, 17 December 2019.' Dust Devil says, "I'm just wanting to make sure that I don't screw this up. Dammit. WHy do they have ta go around and give me responsibility. I do Just fine on the fly" Spike sighs and looks at Dust Devil. "Just...listen to Crosscut. He's demanding, but he's fair - and PLEASE...learn from him." He adds "Trust me, he doesn't have an axe to grind. You're not going to find a better teacher." Dust Devil smiles a little at Spike, "So pretty much do what I told you ta do? Believe in yourself and have confidence?" Spike smirks and shrugs "Works for me..." He thinks "Oh! And don't be afraid to ask him questions." Scales bounds into the room from her office, looking around to see who's here. Spike looks over at Scales. "Heyah, Scales." He goes over to his own laptop and enters a log about him repairing Dust Devil's arm - because ... of course he was going to do it, it's just that Scales' appearance was just a coincidence. Dust Devil waves to Scales with his repaired arm and makes a face before stretching it again and sighing. "I think I just need ta get used ta it...." Spike frowns and says "No...pain is NOT something you should just 'get used to." He gestures to Dust Devil. "OK, put your arm down, I'll take another look at it." Scales props up on her hand legs to peer up at Dusty's arm. "What happened to it?" Spike looks at Dust Devil. "Well, he was involved in the nebula portal dust-up earlier." Spike adds "I THINK FIrst Aid treated him first- I think he removed his arm to work on it." Dust Devil says, "It's not pain, it just feels weird. Deathsaurus hit me with a corroding blast of his gun...it's like the one that ate Star Saber but I interrupted him chargin it. But I also got hit by an x-ray blast from blast off. you know how well I take EMP related stuff. I think the arm is fine....it's just me." Scales tilts her head. "Did anybody check your circuits to see if there's residual charge from the x-ray, then? That would feel kinda buzzy." Spike says somewhat defensively to Scales "Yes...." Dust Devil grins apologetically, "It's just my stupid systems....I'm sure everyone did an awesome job. First Aid, Star Lock and Spike all worked on it. You know how annoying my systems are!" Scales hehs. "Could be. They're certainly more finicky to keep tuned up than some." She gently headbumps Spike in silent apology for annoying him. Spike chuckles and pats Scales. "I'm sorry...I just want to ensure to you that I follow the protocols for repairs in your repair bay." Scales nods. "I know you do. Anybody can have a brain fart, though." Dust Devil grins and sighs, "Ya s Dust Devil chuckles, "You both do awesome work...and you can pat each other on the back. Preferably not when she's got tools and possibly threatening me with dismemberment." Scales tilts her head at Dust Devil. "I've always got tools. But why would I need to threaten you this time?" Dust Devil grins, "THere's usually some good reason ta threaten me..." He smiles at the little cassette dino. "So...what do you think of Prime's comments?" Scales whews. "There's a lot going on! Did you ask Spike about Cerebros?" Dust Devil shakes his head. "I wanted Spike's opinion of things first....And I need ta bug the Dominicons....They proably should have some say in this/ Scales nods. "Yeah, probably. At least to see if they're gonna be mad about it. You've done stuff with them before, though." Dust Devil nods, "yeah, I think they're pretty cool too. Eveb if I get threatened with bein rebuilt inta somethin else cause I'm bein annoyin...." He sighs, "I do act up and all but I almost make sure I do my best around em." Scales blinks. "Do they do that? Threaten you?" Dust Devil laughs, 'Discretion has at one point...Knightmare was using an open ended threat...I think I actually have avoided any straight on threats ta me. But the looks I've got have promised a deep hole if I continued messin with people. Overall...I think I've been treated well..." Scales huhs. "I haven't really done much in Valvolux. I mean, I went to the festival even though I wasn't really in costume." Dust Devil says, "yer a dragon...ya don't need a costume. Yer already as cool as you can get." Scales grins. "Well, yeah. But if we hadn't come from a funeral an' a fight, it woulda been fun to think one up." Dust Devil nods, "I'm just glad things turned out as well as they did...I...I still feel bad ffer those that died...specially tracks. Used ta love ta torment him." Scales nods, sobering. "Yeah. It's weird to think of them as gone. There's so much we can come back from- it's rare somebody gets put down that final." Dust Devil nods, "Normally we get ta worry and wait but...but Ratchet or you or one of the medics saves the day." Scales shakes herself. "Stay safe? I worry." Dust Devil reaches out to try and boop Scales on the nose. "Hey...I'll always be around ta annoy the slag outta ya. It's my job in life ta make others regret leavin Alpha Trion alone long enough ta create me..." Scales blinks at Dust Devil's finger. "Yeah, okay. I mean, you do ask for help when you get in too far over your head." Dust Devil says, "Most of the time yes....But I know that some of my missions aren't the kinda that always go well....But I'll try." Scales huffs a sigh. "It's just Valvolux. The scariest thing there.. is probably Knightmare. Maybe Bulwark when he's mad." Dust Devil laughs, "Yeah...but If someone was in danger cause like Megatron showed up, you know I'd put myself in the middle ta protect people...I better figure out a nice gift for Knightmare and them so they let me hang out in their city. Thanks fer workin on me." Scales grins. "I didn't do anything! Spike did all the work! He even logged it." She pauses, thoughtfully. "Guess I'd better do the evening paperwork, put the repair bay to bed." Log session ending at 01:10:55 on Wednesday, 18 December 2019.